monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Greenworm
Encyclopedia Entry A caterpillar monster with a soft, squishy green body that is the larval form of the butterfly monster “papillon”. They are a docile race with low intelligence and move slowly, but when danger approaches, a strange smelling secretion which causes those who get a whiff to feel exhausted trickles out from the antennae on top of their head, neutralizing enemies. This race has a form specialized for “feeding" to obtain the large amount of nourishment necessary for maturation into an imago. When these persistently voracious girls spot edible fruits and vegetables, they go into a relentless munching frenzy as if their ordinary leisurely state were a lie and will even become engrossed and keep eating all day long. On the other hand, even if they were to spot a man who strikes their fancy, the most they'd do is climb up a man's body and try to cling, so these monsters are basically hardly dangerous at all. However, as they head towards the goal of maturation into an imago, changes occur in the nature of individuals with sufficient stores of nourishment. Their interest in men increases exponentially, and at the same time the odor of the secretion from their antennae also changes to be enticing to men. It consists of a mixture of the secretion they had to begin with and the fragrance of all the fruits and vegetables consumed up to that point, so the secretion of individuals who preferentially fed on demon realm produce in particular has an extra strong and sweet fragrance which will attract men even more strongly. After wrestling a man lured near them by this, they take his penis deep inside the vagina equipped on their lower abdomen. In this joined state, they make a shell around them with their solidified secretion, shutting themselves inside with the man and entering a “Chrysalis" state. Even after the target of their appetite changes from food to the man, it remains as voracious as ever, and they will be constantly joined together with the man, copulating nonstop inside the cradle-like Chrysalis. Their body, which is specialized precisely for this moment of “feeding", is a soft, squishy lump of flesh that applies pressure to the penis being held deep inside. They repeatedly contract their body like when a caterpillar crawls on the ground, providing endless pleasure and continuously milking semen. Additionally, it is said that they make the man drink their own secretion via mouth to mouth feeding during copulation. This secretion is condensed with the nutrition that they had continued to store up until entering the chrysalis, and it serves as food for the man while living inside the chrysalis. It sustains his life and keeps his body healthy, while also giving him the energy and stamina to continue copulating without getting worn out. Moreover, the effect that causes exhaustion upon smelling it also remains, and every time the man takes in the odor, his lower body will lose strength, and he'll sloppily ejaculate inside them. After entering a “chrysalis”, they spend their time inside it transforming their body into an imago. By doing this while being satisfied by their husband's semen, they construct the optimum adult body for being impregnated by their husband and at the same time instill their husband with expert knowledge of their body. While spending their time copulating inside the Chrysalis like this, they grow into a beautiful “papillon” and achieve eclosion together with their imprisoned husband. Web Note Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= greenworm_eng1.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Greenworm_jp1.png|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Fan Artwork= File:Greenworm1.jpg File:Greenworm2a.jpg File:Greenworm2b.jpg File:Greenworm2c.jpg File:Greenworm2d.jpg File:Greenworm3.jpg File:Greenworm4.jpg File:Greenworm5.jpg File:Greenworm6.jpg File:Greenworm7.jpg 75940916_p0.jpg 76944837_p0.jpg|by AltairLeVega __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Recolors= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ References Category:Main Species Category:Worm Family Category:Bug Type Category:Mamono Category:Simple Category:Gentle